


(Poisoned) Harmony

by IWP_chan



Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: (though the latter isn't explicitly displayed in the fic like the former), Day 1, Earth!Tsuna, Flameswap AU, KHRrarePairWeek2020, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Set during shimon arc, Sky!Enma, Storm Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020, Storm Day: Flameswap AU. The confrontation on Shimon Island takes an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Kozato Enma/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796887
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	(Poisoned) Harmony

Summary: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020, Storm Day: Flameswap AU. The confrontation on Shimon Island takes an unexpected turn.

 _Note: Day 1, entry 2. 0027 for the prompt “_ Flameswap AU _”_

**Warnings: Questionable Use Of Harmony Factor, Flameswap AU.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

Tsuna dragged his feet as he trudged along, wary and terrified of what could happen next. The group around him was silent, adding on Tsuna’s stress even further; they were always so loud and boisterous, causing their uncharacteristic quiet to eat away at Tsuna’s already frayed nerves.

Suddenly, everyone stopped, and he tensed. Wondering what was happening _now_ , he raised his head to look around.

He didn’t need to search long, his eyes quickly landing on Enma’s form, emerging from the tree line, wreathed in beautiful, orange flames. His Dying Will Flames of the Sky.

Tsuna’s breath caught in his throat, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight.

The Flames sung to him, calling for him, beseeching him, _come closer, come closer, closer and closer it will all be alright I promise I will make it stop take the hurt away take the fear away you will want for nothing will suffer no more just **come to me** _**be mine** _-_

Tsuna shuddered and collapsed.

.

End


End file.
